Silver Kiss
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: Halloween fic! Jeff wishes he had Lita for his own.


Title: Silver Kiss

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Author's Note: I got a pretty good response for my first WWE fic, so I decided to write another one. This one with a seasonally nice Halloween theme! :) I also once again pit together an unconventional couple, this time it's Jeff and the lovely Lita. Enjoy and Happy Halloween!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Jeff Hardy lay on his hard motel bed, strips of the full moon's light filtering through the cheap blinds to line his body in the darkness. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling-as glassy and lifeless as a doll's. He took in a deep breath and continued to stare, not blinking. He heard a few heavy footfalls resound outside his door coupled with happy giggles. His eyes shifted to the door momentarily then looked away.

He could tell it was a group of kids-probably no older than eight. He could briefly recall the kind of excitement that had to be bursting through their little bodies. After all, it was Halloween, one of the best holidays ever created.

The candy, the costumes, the pumpkins-Jeff had loved it as a kid. It had been a blast to dress up and pretend. You could be anyone- a superhero, a ghost, a firemen. But as he had grown older he had learned, if rather bitterly, that wishing you were someone else when you were grown was no fun. Especially outside of the Halloween season, when you wished around the clock that you could pretend to be someone else-that you could be, say, your brother. Matt. He wished he was his own brother for God's sake.

Jeff's eyes went back to the ceiling and he ran a hand through his hair. His vibrantly dyed red hair. He'd dyed it red because of her. Because of Lita.

Dammit.

He didn't know when the crush had started or how. Maybe it had been sometime when she had idly touched his arm or maybe when he had saved her in the ring without Matt's assistance.

He didn't know and it didn't matter because it was too late now. He wanted Lita and he wanted her bad. He hungered for her the way a starving man hungered for food. The way a junkie begged for another hit. He ached all over-his body and mind depraved without her. Ravaged by the knowledge that he'd never cure this need. Lita was Matt's, not his. Never his.

He wondered sourly if Matt even appreciated what he had. Jeff would give up everything- his entire being to be in Matt's position. Jeff liked Lita for her looks-it would be a lie if he said he didn't but there was a hell of a lot more than that that drew him to her, that made this crush he now harbored.

Lita was different from other girls, though it was a foolish thing to even bother thinking. Everyone knew that. She was different because she was better than other girls were, better than most people were in fact. She was transcendent-on a plane all her own. A literal one in a million. She lived for the moment and had such a zest for life. She took risks and made you laugh even after you'd been broken in two. Not to mention she was a high flyer-a true gymnast just like himself.

When she turned to you with that sweet smile and twinkle in her eye-how could you not melt?

Jeff groaned and rolled over, closing his eyes. He felt dead inside-dried up. All he saw anymore was Lita and all he could think of was how she was with Matt. He hadn't seen the two of them in weeks-not since the 'incident'. Matt had been talking about it for weeks but Jeff never thought he would go through with it. But he did. Right in the center of the ring-he'd asked Lita to be his wife. And she'd said yes.

Shit.

Jeff felt another wave of tears and nausea roll over him.

He bit his bottom lip. Crush. Jesus, why did he keep calling it that? He had fallen in love with Lita, goddamit. He'd fallen for her and fallen hard. And it was hell and a sin to be in love with your brother's girlfriend. Fuck, you're brother's fiancée! 

Jeff felt like he was losing his mind. All he could see was that bundle of red hair, those full lips, sparkling eyes...it would never be his. Never ever. And that truth just tore him up-made him wonder what he had to live for. The ring? Wrestling? Someone might as well hand him a gun right now so he could swallow a bullet and get it over with. Better than living without her and drowning in this puddle of self-pity.

He knew he should get things together. There was nothing worse than feeling sorry for yourself, but what the fuck was he supposed to do? First off-his wrestling career wasn't exactly a shiny, big hit. Sure he had held the Tag Team belt, even the Hardcore but would he ever have a shot at the Undisputed? No. And why? He was too little. He didn't have the bulk of say-Triple H or the Rock. All he could do was fancy moves and stunts that made the crowds 'ooh' and 'ahh'.

He was pictured as a freak because of his constant dyed hair and make-up, a punk because of his clothing and music taste, and a harmless, pipsqueak nobody by more muscled 'big' wrestlers. His 'love' interests always ended in disaster or unresolved such as the infamous Trish Stratus fiasco and to top it off he was in love with his brother's fiancée who never even thought of him past a brotherly image. 

But enough of the whining-he was sick of it. So his life sucked. So what? He couldn't lie here on his motel bed in the dark sulking for the rest of his life. He had to go out and do something. Normally he would try to be more positive, smart, and optimistic in this sort of position and would go out and try to have fun. But he wasn't like that tonight. Not this time. No, instead he decided to find a nicely decorated Halloween bar, get drunk, and maybe pick up some girl for some meaningless sex. Hell, considering the shitty mode he was in he might even do something trashy and imagine the girl on top of him as Lita to make him 'feel' better.

As he sat up he could see a mirror across from himself. He looked at his reflection-his face full of dark hollows. He looked as if a truck had hit him. That was how he felt. He used to be so much more better than all of this. He used to be extreme. And now he was nothing. And all because of her, because of Lita.

And she would never even know it.

But then he supposed it was his own fault.

He let out another heavy breath, tossing his legs over one side of the bed when he heard a soft sound riffle through the air. It had sounded like a woman's voice-clear and soft, singing some sad note. A wave of cold air rushed past him. He frowned, his body stiff. He looked around him and saw nothing.

"Who's there?"

No one answered.

Great. He really _was_ losing it. 

Jeff scratched the back of his head when he heard it again, a mournful note of music, another brush of cold air. The hairs on his arm stood up and he looked all around him.

"Is someone in here?"

His voice rang hollow throughout the room when suddenly he saw a flash of silver in one dark corner of the room. His head pivoted to the spot, his eyes trying to pierce through the dark. Suddenly Lita came into view, emerging from the darkness. She wore the normal ensemble-halter top, baggy jeans, straps of her thong rising high and visible. The color scheme however was a bit new. Instead of animal prints or grungy pinks and grays she wore sparkling silver and black, her red hair looked almost black as it curled and flowed around her face. Her skin looked bizarrely pale but he assumed this was due to the darkness of the room and the moonlight streaming in.

She looked for all the world like some gothic princess-maybe a punk gothic princess but a princess none the less. Jeff swallowed; he could care less about what she wore-even though she looked fabulous-all he really cared about was that she was here. In his room.

"L-Lita?" He cringed as his voice cracked like a prepubescent boy's, "W-What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," she answered with a raised eyebrow, her voice clear, cold and crisp, "Isn't that obvious."

"Um-yeah. I guess." Jeff swallowed, his vision transfixed on her. Somehow she seemed different, more-dark. There wasn't any mirth about her. She wasn't her happy-go-lucky self. She seemed sullen. On another occasion this might have made him sad, he may have wanted to cheer her up but instead he found himself placated. It was evil, but somehow her dark mood complimented his own and made him feel comfortable as opposed to the more expected opposite.

Not to mention this new, darker Lita was intriguing. He wondered what had caused the change. Last time he'd seen her she'd been ecstatic, looking forward to her future as Mrs. Matt Hardy.

She walked, or was it floated, over to him. She sat next to him on his bed, her presence making his mouth go dry. She was so close. And she was on his bed. Next to him. Thank the lord for his baggy cargo pants or he would really embarrass himself.

One corner of her mouth tugged upward as she gave him a wry look, "So, Jeff, what's going on?"

"Not much except well...um," Jeff ran a hand through his hair, thoroughly displaced, "H-How did you get in here? I haven't moved from that bed in like, two hours. I didn't hear the door open."

"I didn't come in through the door." Lita said and nodded her head off to the side shortly. Jeff looked in the direction she had directed and saw the window was open a crack, a soft breeze moving the blinds.

He frowned, that explained how she got in as well as the breeze but how...

"I didn't hear you."

She leaned in close to him, her hazel eyes locking with his; "Maybe I didn't want to be heard."

Jeff swallowed. He could feel his Adams apple move. What was she playing at? It was almost as if she knew how he felt but that was impossible. And popping in here out of nowhere? It should have been a dream come true but instead it felt unsettling. He cleared his throat and tried to be jovial, doing his best to give her a quirky grin, "You sure seem different."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no its just-I feel like I should be asking who are you and where is Lita?"

She gave him a tart laugh that made his stomach twist and his palms break out into a sweat.

"Maybe I don't feel like being me tonight."

Jeff frowned at that but before his mind could even contemplate what she had just said to him, she locked eyes with him again. The look on her face-it was almost predatory. Suddenly the heat in the room seemed to have gone up a notch. She felt so close. She had to be a few inches away but he could feel her body heat, smell her, practically taste her-though he had never had that pleasure. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife and he felt like he had to break it or he would suffocate. 

"Oh. Really? Then who are you?"

She edged in even closer and in a flash her mouth was covering his. Jeff's eyes widened at the action, his heart beating so hard his chest ached. Her tongue scraped his lower lip, making his mouth open just enough for her to have access. She ravaged his mouth, her tongue scrapping his teeth and the roof of his mouth, scouring over his own tongue, which was frozen in place. He couldn't move, couldn't breath as she devoured him-his entire body trapped in shock. Eventually she pulled away from the savage kiss, growling almost gutturally, "You tell me."

Jeff was snapped back into action the moment the heat of her mouth on his dissipated. Whatever game she was playing she was winning as he found himself backing away from her. He lifted his legs back up on top of the bed and scooted away closer to the headboard, resembling a frightened child backing away from a monster. He shook his head, paralyzed by the awkward, unexplainable situation that had arisen, "Matt..."

"Isn't here." She purred as she advanced. She also got onto the bed fully, crawling to him on her hands and knees. Jeff tried to back away further only to have the back of his head bumped against the headboard. He let out a muttered curse and rubbed the back of his head as she climbed over top of him, her mouth inches from his. She looked down at him, her eyes flashing with some sort of evil triumph as she smirked, "Well well, looks like I've got you right where I want you."

"Lita, I don't understand I..."

"Shh." She whispered, pressing her fingers against his mouth, "I know, Jeff. It's all right. I've always known."

She lowered her body on top of his. The full weight of her, flush against him made him blush. She was so-curvy. And soft. He could feel his erection dig even harder against the fly of his jeans, trying to get closer to her. There was no way she could not feel that and it made the blush on his cheeks just get worse. This was so embarrassing and strange. So wrong. But it felt oh, so right as she lowered her mouth to his neck, licking and nipping, nuzzling him to the point where his eyes rolled into the back of his skull. Jesus, he wanted this woman.

Still, some sanity within him remained and his hands found her shoulders, gently pushing her away until he could looked deep into her eyes with his own, "Lita, we can't do this..."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my brother's fiancée."

"But you want this."

He looked down and let out a shaky sigh. She did know then. Somehow she knew and for some reason she wanted him. He felt so weak under the weight of his want and Lita's own sudden wantonness added to it as she rubbed her hips against his sensuously, making him bite back a groan of pleasure. She ran her lips over his face; her fingers sneaking up under his shirt to run talon nails along his chest, his nipples hard enough to cut glass.

"God...forgive me." He muttered and took her face in his hands, pulling her mouth to his. He kissed her with a heated passion he didn't even know he had in him. His greedy hands ran over her breasts, squeezing them through her clothes. She mewled and rocked against him, so eager that he felt if they didn't hurry soon he would burst in his pants. 

But suddenly another realization creeped in. She was cold. So cold. Her entire body was like ice. Her mouth left his and ran down his neck again, lips rubbing against the pulse beating there. He heard the softest sound, like a knife being removed from its sheath and then felt a slight prick at his neck. 

"Gah!" He pushed her away and saw blood on her mouth. She had bit him! She fucking bit him! She grinned and showed silver fangs, "Come give me a kiss, sweetheart."

Her mouth reattached to his neck, biting down hard. Jeff's scream was cut off short as she fed on him, his warm blood escaping into the night air, his body rocking beneath her. He felt as if their minds connected as she drank him and suddenly the pain was replaced with an inexplicable pleasure. It was almost like riding the wave of an orgasm. He could feel it coming closer and closer...

-------------

Jeff sat up in bed, covered in sweat. He was breathless but swiftly air returned to him. It had been a dream. It had all been a dream. He suddenly realized that one of the body pillows on the bed rested on top of him. He pushed it away disgusted and shook his head. He hoped to God he hadn't humped that thing because of the wet dream he'd just had.

The dream-him with Lita. It wasn't uncommon but then most of them weren't that intense. He sat up and shook his head with a laugh. He must have fallen asleep not long after hearing those kids pass his room and considering it had been Halloween he must have somehow subconsciously turned Lita into a vampire in his dream.

Not that she wasn't hot as one of the undead.

He chuckled, thoroughly amused by the entertaining wet dream when he heard a sharp knock at his door. He shook his head and rose to his feet. He did a once over of himself and decided he looked decent enough for company as he opened the door. 

He squinted in the sunlight but was soon able to focus enough to see Lita before him, a wide smile on her face, "Hey!"

She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "How's it going brother-in-law?"

He tried to not grimace at the title, "Good enough, what are you doing here?"

"Came by to drop off this invitation. Matt and I are going to have a party to celebrate our engagement. I'm really sorry we ran off on you but we really wanted to have some alone time to celebrate and now we want everyone to celebrate with us, you know? It took me a while to find you. I wanted to give it to you in person so I had to track down the hotel where you guys were staying at before next show and..."

Lita continued the story, her voice full of enthusiasm. Jeff grinned, this was the Lita he knew. The one he loved. He tried to listen to her but found himself too lost in thought, still thinking of the dream last night. It may have began and ended in hokey horror movie fashion but the part when it had been them together-it had been perfect. Seeing her now, the real her, going on and on about the wedding brought back the pain from before.

"...so Big Show was like, 'I think Jeff stayed in 6D' and I was...hey, Jeff, is something wrong? You look sort of sad." Lita said with concern, her hand on his arm.

He looked at the hand for a moment then shook his head, "No, no I just-I had a bad dream last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I'd love to stay longer but you know Matt's expecting me and..."

"No, it's quite all right. You go on. I'll catch up with you later." 

"Oh. Okay." Lita said softly, her eyes casting downward. He could tell his distance was making her sad. Usually when she showed up he managed to feign a much more happy mood but right now he didn't feel he had the strength to deliver. 

He watched her turn and leave, then shut the door. He leaned his forehead against it, whispering aloud, "I love you."

He shook his head and backed away, rubbing a hand over his neck. He frowned when he felt a bump. He went to a mirror to inspect and saw two dried blood marks there. He looked at them for a moment or two then shook his head, "Nah."

__

~Fin~

-----------

I had originally intended this story to not be so dark and depressing but-eh-what the heck? ;) Angst Jeff is fun to write! Maybe I'll write more to this or another Jeff/Lita fic in the future but I'm not sure if people are even interested in Jeff/Lita fics anymore, much less if anyone's gonna like this story I just wrote! If you've read it, you've probably thought it was too silly! Oh well-I just wanted a short, Halloween fic anyway. But if you did enjoy it, please feed my feedback monster!


End file.
